BeyWheelz - Episode 13
A New World is the thirteenth episode of the BeyWheelz series. It aired on October 6, 2012 in the USA and marks the end of the first season of BeyWheelz. Plot Ryan tries to set Odin and Sho against each other for another fight, but Odin turns on him and decides to side with Team Estrella. This causes Ryan to battle himself. After Odin suffers a quick defeat, Sho and Ryan begin the final match. In the glass room Sting and Glen appear to hold the upper hand, until Covey enters the scene. With a new person in the mix, everyone is forced to choose their sides. Glen and Sting go back to the Dominators, while Gigante now fights alongside Team Estrella. The match is now quickly decided and results in an explosion of the room. The Dominator's beys all fall down to the city and appear lost. Leon and Jin also manage to settle their fights with Matthew and Lucy, taking away victory. With every wheeler in Destection City cheering on him, Sho manages to improve his power and defeat Ryan after a long and hard battle. As it turns out, the gate to the new world opens either way. By the end of the episode, Team Estrella as well as Odin are shown to be about to head off into the unknown land. As the others finish off the Dominators, Sho battles Ryan. Ryan takes the early advantage but Sho uses the spirits of all Wheelers to create a new special move: Cosmic Estrella. This allows him to win. Major Events *Gigante, Nicole, Marche and Covey create a new Joint Special Move; Burning Tornado. *Sho and Ryan battle for the right to control the "BeyWheelz World", in which Sho wins. *Sho creates a new Special Move using the bonds from Destection City's Wheelers; Cosmic Estrella. *The "BeyWheelz World" is transported to the New World, from which it is revealed it was once separated from. Characters *Sho Tenma *Jin Ryu *Leon Fierce *Covey Horn *Nicole Spears *Marche Ovis *Odin *Sting *Jake *David *Gigante *Leader A *Leader B *Ryan Gladstone *Matthew *Lucy *Glen BeyWheelz *Soaring Wing Pegasus (Sho's) *Shadow Fortune Zurafa (Matthew/Leader A's) *Dagger Spine Lacerta (Lucy/Leader B's) *Spike Gash Striker (Nicole's) *Bone Slammer Aries (Marche's) *Raging Molten Fireblaze (Glen's) *Venom Bite Serpent (Jake's) *Toxic Stinger Scorpio (Sting's) *Savage Blade Herculeo (David's) *River Beast Gil (Gigante's) *Slash Warrior Destroyer (Odin's) *Claw Shredder Kerbecs (Ryan's) *Doom Fire Drago (Jin's) *Wild Mane Leone (Leon's) *Rampage Stomper Bull (Covey's) Featured BeyWheelz battles *Ryan Gladstone (Claw Shredder Kerbecs) vs Odin (Slash Warrior Destroyer) = Ryan and Kerbecs. *Covey (Rampage Stomper Bull) vs Dominators (Generic BeyWheelz) = Covey and Bull. *Leon Fierce (Wild Mane Leone) vs Leader B (Dagger Spine Lacerta) = Leon and Leone *Jin Ryu (Doom Fire Drago) vs Leader A (Shadow Fortune Zurafa) = Jin and Drago *Sting, Glen, David & Jake(Toxic Stinger Scorpio, Raging Molten Fireblaze, Savage Blade Herculeo & Venom Bite Serpent) vs Gigante, Nicole, Marche, & Covey (River Beast Gil, Spike Gash Striker, Bone Slammer Aries, Rampage Stomper Bull) = Gigante, Nicole, Marche, & Covey *Sting, Glen, David & Jake (Toxic Stinger Scorpio, Raging Molten Fireblaze, Savage Blade Herculeo, & Venom Bite Serpent) vs Gigante, Nicole, & Marche (River Beast Gil, Spike Gash Striker, & Bone Slammer Aries) = No Outcome (Interrupted by Covey) *Ryan Gladstone (Claw Shredder Kerbecs) vs Sho Tenma (Soaring Wing Pegasus) = Sho and Pegasus Trivia *This episode featured the most BeyWheelz in any episode, with 15. *Gigante and Odin, unlike the others Dominators (David, Glen, Jake and Sting), were able to keep their beys. Gallery Videos Category:Episodes Category:BeyWheelz